It's All Fun and Games Until
by QueensGambit
Summary: A series of one shots to my story We Own the Night. I am taking requests! Warning: These will all be completely crack, spontaneous, and quite possibly ridiculous. If you don't like them then don't bother reading. Most of these ideas come from reviewer's and some of them are my own! Rated M for language just to be safe.
1. Ranked Number Two?

Hey everyone I'm sorry for the delay in getting these up! I've been working on my two Avengers stories that I got sidetracked. Anyways, this little one-shot came to me while I was watching X-Men Origins Wolverine; mainly the part where Logan and Dukes are in the boxing ring. I'm going to shut my mouth now before I spoil it! Oh and I just saw the Dark Knight Rises yesterday and I have an idea for a sequel! Not sure when it will be out yet.

This first one ties in with Ravenmore45's request! Hope you all enjoy!

**Warning: These will all be complete crack, spontaneous, and quite possibly ridiculous. If you don't like them then don't bother reading. Also, any and all flames will be deleted. It is one thing to give constructive criticism, but purposely badgering another writer's work is downright cruel.**

**~M~**

* * *

Bruce stood on one end of the boxing ring while Makenna was across from him. How Makenna had managed to buy a boxing ring was beyond him. Makenna had her arms raised in front of her in a blocking position, the black gloves slightly hiding her face. Bruce took a similar stance but didn't move forward to attack.

"Come on Bruce, hit me." Makenna taunted with a devilish smile. Bruce didn't budge. Makenna scowled and lowered her arms.

"For Pete's sake you have to be kidding me!" she exclaimed glaring at him. Makenna side stepped Bruce's punch just in time. Bruce landed against the ropes and turned around to face Makenna. Her gloved hands rested on her hips as she stared at him.

"I've taught you better than that. Now hit me." She ordered taking a stance. Bruce glared and went on the offensive. Punch after punch he had failed to land a direct hit. Makenna dodged, ducked and blocked each of his punches. He leaned against the ropes breathing hard while watching Makenna. She stood still and not even out of breath.

"This is torture you know?" he wheezed.

"Is it? Training isn't supposed to be easy you know." She countered. "Analyze your opponent before attacking. Attacking blindly will be your downfall, I should know."

Bruce raised an eyebrow in question as he continued to gasp for air. He opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but Makenna sent a punch flying to his gut. Bruce rolled out of the way and quickly got to his feet as he blocked another punch. Makenna alternated between her left and right hand as she threw punch after punch and the random kick at Bruce. His defense was good but it could be better. She saw an opening and took it sending Bruce flying to the mat.

"You are leaving yourself exposed and you're movements are too slow. Let's start from the beginning with jabs."

Bruce looked up at her holding onto his right side. He was surprised by the force of Makenna's punch as he lay on the boxing mat. Makenna waited for Bruce to stand up before demonstrating a proper jab. After Makenna watched Bruce threw a few jabs she was satisfied and moved on to footwork.

"When fighting an opponent you don't want to lose balance, especially against someone equally strong or stronger than you then its game over. Your side stepping is fine but moving forward and back needs work." Makenna said standing in front of him. Bruce scrutinized unsure of what she had planned for him next. Makenna threw at jab at Bruce who successfully sidestepped, but stumbled backwards when she turned toward him.

"Have you seen any of the Rocky movies?" she asked.

"All of them why?" Bruce asked.

"I want you to think back to Rocky's training routine in Russia. Now when you have that pictured I want you to execute it. Alright?"

"Alright."

~M~

Makenna smiled in glee as Bruce executed everything perfectly. She is a better teacher than she previously thought. Bruce was currently shadow boxing while Makenna stood outside of the ring watching. He felt himself moving faster with each jab, sidestep, and forward and backward dodging. Bruce stopped after throwing one last jab at his invisible opponent when he heard clapping. He glanced to his right and saw Makenna smiling.

"Perfect! I knew you could do it!" she cheered. Bruce smirked and climbed out of the ring.

"I did train with the League of Shadows you know." He said pulling off the gloves. Makenna grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't mean you're the world's top second ranked fighter. They trained you in the way of ninjutsu.

"Wait world's top second ranked fighter?" Bruce asked eyeing her.

"Uh…yeah." Makenna replied quirking an eyebrow. Bruce's trademark smirk appeared on his face further confusing Makenna.

"I must say it's impressive that someone has been able to defeat you. Now I understand how you're an amazing fighter. It's a good thing you're on my side." Bruce said smirking. Makenna started at him with a blank expression.

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear you say that first sentence." She said turning around and walking away. Bruce's smirk fell as Makenna made her way to the lift. He quickly caught up to her and walked beside her.

"Makenna I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you it's just that…" Bruce began to apologize when Makenna started snickering.

"Bruce I was only joking. I wanted to see what you would do and see if my acting skills were still good. Apparently they are if I could fool you." Makenna snickered at the priceless look on Bruce's face. He went to grab Makenna but she turned around and sped off toward the lift as Bruce chased after her. When she stepped foot on the lift it began ascending before Bruce could get her.

"Maybe next time honeybuns!" she said disappearing.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this one! I'm going to continue working on the rest of everyone's requests today and hopefully have them posted later today! Let me know what you think and if you have any requests! :D


	2. The Alfredo Malfunction

This one is for my awesome friend StilusDea! Hope you all enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Bruce, just Makenna and her crazy antics!

~M~

* * *

The rummaging of items in the pantry circulated around the kitchen of Bruce's penthouse. Alfred was given the day off to do whatever he pleased. Makenna and Bruce stood in the kitchen deciding on what they wanted to make for dinner.

"Chicken Parmesan?"

"No."

"Chili?"

"No."

"Broccoli cheese soup?"

"No."

"Seriously Bruce is there anything you want to eat?" Makenna asked in frustration. Bruce pushed her out of the way of the pantry and started grabbing various items. Makenna watched as he moved from the pantry with a box of spaghetti in hand to the fridge grabbing the milk, butter, parmesan cheese and cream cheese. He then opened a cabinet and grabbed the garlic powder and black pepper before setting everything on the counter.

"How about we make Alfredo? It's simple and easy to make." He suggested.

"Fine."

Bruce asked Makenna to grab a medium sized pot and to fill it with water. She set the pot on the stove and turned back to Bruce. He was busy measuring everything out and putting the items back in the fridge.

"Could you grab that pan for me please?" he asked pointing at a pan hanging on the wall. Makenna reached over, picking up the pan and setting it on the stove. She turned the burner on without looking at the temperature and leaned against the counter. Bruce walked beside her, butter in hand and tossed the butter in the pan. The butter hissed and popped as it hit the pan. Bruce jumped back as it popped again and a little hit his arm, lightly burning him. He glared over at Makenna who was looking away sheepishly.

"Did you even look at how high the temperature was?" he asked. Makenna didn't answer as she slinked away. Bruce turned the burner down and added the cream cheese and garlic powder. Makenna came back over and Bruce held the whisk out to her.

"Just whisk this until it's smooth. I'll be right back." He said pushing the whisk into her hand.

"Bruce wait!" She called out but he had already disappeared. She sighed and started to whisk the contents in the pan. When it was smooth she looked over at the rest of the ingredients and then back at the pan.

"I guess I'll just add the rest of this stuff."

Makenna grabbed the milk and added a little bit at a time as she continued to whisk. She then added the cheese and pepper whisking to combine the cheese.

~M~

Bruce returned a few minutes later and froze in the doorway. Makenna was holding a pot lid in front of her as the sauce bubbled and popped. He rushed over and removed the pan from the burner. Makenna was still wielding the lid as a shield when Bruce turned toward her.

"I was only gone a couple of minutes." He said.

"Never leave me alone in the kitchen. Bad things tend to happen…" Makenna said lowering the lid. Bruce sighed and placed the pan back on the burner after turning it down. He turned the burner on high for the pot of water to boil and grabbed the box of spaghetti.

Makenna stood beside Bruce as they waited for the water to boil.

"I never knew you could cook."

"I watched Alfred cook when I was younger. I picked up a few things just from that."

Makenna nodded and pointed to the rapidly boiling water. Bruce added the pasta and looked for a spoon to stir it with. Makenna held out a spoon to Bruce who thanked her and stirred the pasta. She leaned against the stove unaware that she bumped the nob for the burner with the Alfredo sauce. The sound of bubbling and popping had Bruce and Makenna's heads turning. They looked down at the Alfredo sauce right when a large bubble had formed and exploded. Makenna yelped as Bruce jumped when the bubble popped sending Alfredo sauce flying everywhere. The two were covered in sauce as the pasta water boiled over. Bruce looked over at Makenna who was wiping her face clean.

"You touched the burner nob didn't you?" he asked with a blank expression. Makenna tensed and slowly looked over at him.

"No…I was just leaning against the stove and…Oh." She said coming to the realization. She gave Bruce a sheepish smile and slowly started to inch away. Bruce turned his body to face her as he wiped a hand over his face. He started to walk after her when she turned and ran to the kitchen table putting it between them.

"Now Bruce let's not do something you'll regret." Makenna said maneuvering around the table. Bruce thought he had her trapped in the corner when she climbed across the table and ran over to the island. She didn't see Bruce grab a spoon full of pasta until it hit her in the face. She glared at Bruce who smirked in return holding the spoon.

"That's cheating!" she shouted pointing at him.

"Actually it's not."

Makenna retaliated by grabbing a spoon and walking over to the sauce. She scooped some up sauce and flung it at Bruce hitting him in the cheek. The sauce slid down his cheek as their food fight ensued. Alfredo sauce and spaghetti stuck to the wall, ceiling and floor as Makenna and Bruce sat at the island laughing.

"Well so much for having Alfredo for dinner. How about we order something?" Makenna suggested standing up from the stool.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Makenna and Bruce turned to the doorway where Alfred stood looking around. His gaze landed on the two who smiled. Alfred shook his head and walked away to his room leaving Makenna and Bruce to clean up the mess.

~M~

* * *

Don't forget to review! On to the next! (Runs off)


	3. Stripped again

Here's the third one! It's based somewhat off of kindleflame5's request. :D Hope you all enjoy!

This one is sadly shorter that the first two and I am sorry about that! Please don't kill me! (Hides)

* * *

~M~

Shadow and Batman stood in the middle of Gotham Park around ten at night. The city was quiet for once which made Shadow happy. Now she could train Bruce while he was wearing his new batsuit. Batman studied her as they circled around each other. Shadow had decided to literally drag Batman to the park. It was open unlike the Batcave allowing for more maneuverability. Shadow smirked and nodded to Batman to strike. He responded by sending punches her way as she sidestepped and blocked with her forearms. She sent a sweep at his feet to which he jumped to avoid.

"You've definitely improved." She commented when he landed a punch to her side. Batman smirked as he was finally able to land a hit, but it faded when he landed on his back. Shadow stood over him and smiled.

"Never let your guard down." she added helping him up.

They continued to spar when Shadow got the upper hand. Batman noticed her punches and kicks picked up speed as time went on. She was moving at an inhuman speed as he tried to dodge her attacks. Each time he thought he was safe Shadow threw him to the ground painfully. He groaned and rolled over looking up at her.

"This isn't what I had in mind." He growled.

"Oh hush. I'm getting a kick out of this besides it's all part of your training. You'll come to thank me in due time." Shadow replied walking away.

Batman stood up and looked around the park for Shadow. She had disappeared. He didn't see her leave so she had to still be in the park. The sound of a stick breaking caught his attention as he sent a batarang in the direction of the trees. The crunching of leaves also had him turning around and sending more batarangs with no result. He was about to leave when a thud was heard from behind him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

Before Batman could take another step he turned around. Shadow was glaring at him with her arms crossed. The fire in her eyes had him backing away slowly and turning to run away.

"Get back here dammit!" she shouted sprinting after him. The few people still in the park watched as Batman was chased by some unknown masked woman. They cringed when the woman tackled Batman to the ground and put him in a chokehold.

"What did I say about running away?" she whispered in his ear. Batman cringed at the venom dripping from her words.

They were unaware of the people in the park as they waited to see what happened next. What they weren't expecting was Batman's suit flying through the air and landing on the ground. Their gazes turned to the now naked Batman, except for his boxers and mask, and lifted in the air. Shadow was grinning as Batman struggled to get free. He stopped struggling when Shadow sat down on a nearby bench and rested him over her lap. Batman knew what was coming and squirmed his way off her lap and running to his batsuit.

"That's not fair! Come back here!" Shadow shouted watching him slip the batsuit back on while running. Batman ran through the trees before climbing up one and hiding. He watched as Shadow stopped underneath the tree he was in. She looked around before taking off again. Batman sighed in relief but didn't move from his spot when he heard leaves crunching.

"Boo."

Batman fell from the tree landing on his back. Shadow climbed down from the tree and hung upside down. Her arms were crossed as she looked at Batman who was still lying on the ground. He glared up at her before resting his head on the ground.

"What do I have to do to escape?"

"Training." Shadow replied righting herself. She jumped from the tree branch and pulled the remote for the tumbler out of her back pocket. She pressed a button hearing the tumbler roar to life as it emerged from its hiding spot. Shadow pulled Batman up who was still glaring and helped him into the tumbler.

"Oh come on have a little fun." She said sighing. Batman refused to acknowledge her as she sped off toward the Batcave.

~M~


End file.
